A Flor de Piel
by vicky5
Summary: Si quieres saber de que va leelo.


A/N: Si quereis que continue con el fic hacérmelo saber de otra forma no lo continuaré. Cuantos más reviews reciba más rápido haré capítulos asi que a dejar opiniones!!.  
  
  


  
A Flor de Piel  
by Vicky  
  


  
Prólogo.  
Hola diario.   
Ya hace una semana que empecé el instituto y mi vida a dado un giro de 180º.  
No se como ha pasado esto, pero mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno y todo es por culpa de ese estúpido Shinichi Kudo!!.  
Lo odio a muerte, sus chistes dan pena y no soporto su presencia. Y por si fuera poco es el típico chulín... patético. El sentimiento es mutuo yo tampoco es que le caiga precisamente en gracia.  
  
¡¡Y por si fuera poco estamos saliendo!! ¡Incluso me dió mi primer beso!   
  
¿Quieres saber como comenzó todo esto? Todo comenzó hace una semana...  


* * *

  
_Una semana atrás..._  
Una mañana más en la ciudad de Tokio.  
O por lo menos eso es lo que cualquier persona habría pensado no Ran Mouri. Hoy era un día muy especial para ella, podía sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte que se preguntaba como los demás transeuntes no lo oían.  
  
Inspiró hondo con el firme propósito de calmarse pero solo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa aún. Se volvió a colocar un mechón detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso mientras evitaba pisar un charco apartándose un poco. Se había pasado toda la mañana colocándose el nuevo uniforme del instituto correctamente, peinandose el pelo y ensayando expresiones delante del espejo. Pero solo había conseguido ponerse más nerviosa. Suspiró aliviada, al menos había dejado de llover y el Sol brillaba en el cielo.  
  
_Hace tanto tiempo..._  
  
Todos estos años había estado preparándose para este momento. Preparándose para volver a verle. No había sido fácil, si bien sus padres no eran pobres tampoco les sobraba el dinero asi que había tenido que conseguir una beca para ingresar. Por supuesto ella no era tonta, pero había necesitado hacer muchos sacrificios. Todavía recordaba las tardes en casa estudiando mientras Sonoko su mejor amiga se quejaba de que a su edad debía estar en la calle bucando un novio y no encerrada estudiando. Cuando le llegó la carta en la que la aceptaban el corazón le dió un vuelco. No se lo podía creer.   
  
Cada vez estaba más cerca, por un momento quiso dar media vuelta y volver a su casa, en un repentino ataque de cobardía. Pero se obligó a sí misma a seguir adelante. Todo saldría perfecto. Sí.  
  
Había imaginado la escena cientos de veces.  
  
Él la saludaría como a cualquier otra alumna con su encantadora sonrisa, pero al mirarla la reconocería.  
  
'¿Ran-chan?' pronunciaría él con su masculina voz mirándola intensamente.  
  
'¿Si?' respondería ella con un pequeño sonrojo y un parapadeo de ojos sorprendida de que la reconociera después de tanto tiempo.   
  
'Vaya ¿eres tú?' diría él sorprendido 'No te reconocía, estás... preciosa.' diría él mirándola fijamente.  
  
Ella se sonrojó como un tomate de solo pensarlo pero sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. 'No es momento para fantasías' se dijo a sí misma 'ahora le puedo hablar de verdad. 'Todo saldrá perfecto' pensó con una sonrisa.  
  
Con ese pensamiento en mente se dispuso a cruzar la carretera, pero entonces una moto pasó por su lado, justo donde estaba un charco.  
  
_'Perfec...to...'_  
  
El charco la empapó totalmente. Por unos momentos se quedó en shock con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras el agua resbalaba por su rostro.  
  
Su mente se quedó en blanco.  
  
Los sonidos de carcajadas la sacaron de ese estado, miró sorprendida a un lado. La moto había parado cerca de ella y un chico con el uniforme del instituto se estaba riendo a carcajadas, sus brazos sujetándo su estómago. Riéndose como si acabara de ver pasar un elefante rosa en tanga.  
  
Ella intentó decir algo, su mente aún procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir pero todo lo que salió de su garganta fue un débil "Ah..."  
  
Él chico volvió a reir con renovadas fuerzas, y ella comenzó a ponerse roja su mente empezando a comprender lo que había pasado. "Deberías ver la cara que tienes ahora mismo." dijo el chico moreno respirándo profundamente por aire.  
  
Ella gritó furiosa apretándo sus puños "¡¿Qué?!!¡¿Y de quién piensas que es la culpa imbecil?!!¡Por lo menos deberías disculparte!" este chico había conseguido hacerla enfadar de verdad.   
  
Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto absolutamente loca. "¿Disculparme? Ha sido tu culpa por andar tan cerca de la carretera." Dijo totalmente convencido.  
  
Ran sintió que su sangre hervía "¡Pero...! ¡disculpate ahora mismo!" intentó que su tono sonara amenazador pero debió de fallar miserablemente porque en el rostro del chico apareció una sonrisa.   
  
"Oh, estoy tan arrepentido... por favor acepte mis máááááás sinceras disculpas." dijo entre un tono burlón y sarcástico.  
  
Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados "Serás..." pero el chico ya se estaba alejando.   
  
Entonces agitó la mano en señal de despedida sin voltearse "Ya nos veremos, chica del sujetador rojo." Dijo con la mayor naturalidad.   
  
Solo entonces se dió cuenta, al mojarse su camisa blanca se había vuelto transparente y su sujetador se veía perfectamente. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo subió a su cara. Y se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos  
  
_¡Maldito pervertido!_   


_____________________

  
  
Ran caminaba por los pasillos de su nuevo instituto hacia su clase, su uniforme aun estaba mojado pero no quería llegar tarde su primer día de clase asi que a pesar de que el Sol brillaba resplandeciente en lo alto del cielo ella llevaba una chaqueta. Miró sorprendida los grandes pasillos y los cientos de aulas que emergían de él y entonces comprendió porque era una de los institutos de más prestigio.  
  
Andaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando le vió. Estaba allí, como tantas veces había imginado. Se había vuelto aún más atractivo de lo que recordaba y sus facciones se habían endurecido dando una impresión de madurez. Ella tragó el nudo que repentinamente se le había formado en la garganta y avanzó.  
  
Cuando legó a la puerta del aula, paró sonrió y saludó al profesor "Buenos días sensei."  
  
Él la sonrió con una sonrisa que a Ran le pereció encantadora. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. "Buenos días..." el paró mirándola fijamente "¿Ran-chan...?¿Eres tú?"  
  
En esos momentos le hubiera gustado dar saltos de alegría, pero se controló "Si." Dijo ella pestañeando sorprendida tal como había fantaseado.   
  
"Vaya ¿eres tú?" dijo él sorprendido, entonces la miró fijamente "No te reconocía, estás..." el corazón de Ran se encogió en anticipación a lo que venía. "...mojada." terminó él.   
  
Su madíbula calló al suelo mentalmente.   


_____________________

  
  
_Ese día comprendí..._  
  
El timbre que anuncia el comienzo de la clase sonó y Ran entró en la clase cabizbaja. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad ella pensó con un suspiro sentándose en su pupitre. Bueno no importa a partir de hoy le podré ver todos los días pensó. La clase acababa de comenzar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El profesor abrió la puerta y un conocido chico moreno entró al aula.  
  
_Que si algo puede salir mal, por muy pequeña que sea la posibilidad..._  
  
"¡Tú!" Ella gritó señalándole con el dedo acusatoriamente antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo.  
  
El chico moreno miró hacia su dirección y reconocimiento baño su cara "¡Vaya pero si eres tú!, la chica del sujetador rojo."  
_Saldrá terriblemente mal._  
Prólogo. Fin.   



End file.
